Hermione Granger and the stone of eternal life
by lightningeagle1313
Summary: This is basically Harry Potter and the philosopher's stone from Hermione's POV


Alliances revealed (part 1)

A/N: This is Harry Potter and the philosopher's stone from Hermione's point of view. Each chapter will be split into 3 chapters on fanfiction. I don't own Harry Potter. Also I'm sorry I didn't upload last week. I had lots of school work.

New upload schedule:

1st week of month: rise of Delphi

2nd week of month: Could be anything but there will be a new

3rd week: civil war

4th week:i'd give it up for you.

(Second week will never be something regularly updated)

(2nd week is not replacing 16th fic which will be one shots from September)

I woke up startled by my alarm and groggily got up from bed. I looked around my organised room and found my alarm clock so I checked the time and saw that it was already 8:30. I quickly got dressed putting on my classic outfit of blue denim jeans, a red top and a blue blouse. I headed downstairs to find my parents already there wearing their casual clothes. I then remembered that it was my birthday. I looked in the living room and saw a pile of presents and checked the front door for cards from my distant relatives. I looked through and saw a card from my cousin Percy Jackson and my Grandad James. There was also another letter addressed to Hermione Granger, The bedroom nearest the stairs,13 Hayfield road,Oxford. It had a weird crest on the back. I hadn't heard of Hogwarts and i was pretty sure they weren't one of my relatives so i quickly dashed up to my room and put it on my dresser. As soon as i had done that i headed back to the living room and found my parents waiting with 27 presents. Most of them were small and square meaning that they were books or cards with money in. I had received the full Hunger games trilogy and all the Vampire Academies. The rest were cards containing a total of £540. After I'd opened all of my presents we headed out to the cinema to see beauty and the beast. I thought they could have portrayed Belle personally. After we got home I headed out to meet my friends Rachel,Allie and Carter. They were lounging around in our usual hangout the library. Allie was wearing a white top and a black skirt, Rachel had decided to go for her favourite green dress. Carter was wearing blue jeans,an orange top and a black were clearing concealing something from me. However I waited and decided not to try and find out what it was and just wait for them to reveal it. I asked them "can I have my presents?" They replied "why should we have got you presents? It's not like it's your birthday or anything." They abruptly handed me my presents clearly wanting to get on with whatever they had planned. Rachel and Allie gave me some new tops whilst Carter gave me some walkie talkies proudly announcing that "they would work even if you were in Scotland." I thanked them all. They asked me to come to the storage room with them to see if there were any old books I wanted. They headed off but I waited for a second to see what they were concealing. It was a blue marble. Why on earth were they concealing a blue marble? I pocketed it and headed of to the storage room. I arrived to find my parents,my friends and Percy in there with a large cake, banners and streamers. I headed over to where my parents were standing and said "I thought you had an appointment."

My mother replied with "you think we'd have any appointments today. We told all our patients there were 3 days they couldn't see us: Easter,Christmas and September 19th."

"But isn't Septemeber your busiest month" i asked.

"yes " my dad replied "but we won't let anything disturb your birthday"

After he said this he went back to chatting with mum and i realised the conversation was over so i went over to chat with Percy. "I thought you were going to school in New York"

"I am" he told me "it's currently our break"

"Well thanks for showing up" i told him gratefully.

"Why would i want to miss my favourite cousins birthday" he asked rhetorically

"I can't think of any reasons. Is Annabeth here?" i enquired.

"Yea" he told me "She's over in the corner chatting to your friend Rachel."

"That's Allie, you never could tell them apart,could you?"

"Well at least I didn't call her Carter." He said,

I stayed at the library celebration for 3 hours and chatted to my friends and family before heading back to my house to change clothes for the more formal actual party occurring tonight. I dressed in a classical black dress and wore heels, a decision I regretted after having walked to the party in them. I arrived at the party and saw Rachel waiting for me. "Allie and Carter have already gone inside" she told me. "Allie was keen to socialise and Carter wanted food."

"Well it's lucky I have a nice devoted person to stand by me." I replied

"If I wasn't here who knows if they'd even tell you where they were." She responded

I feigned surprise "Oh,you meant you. I was thinking of Percy."

She playfully punched my arm and guided me in

"Way to arrive fashionably late" she whispered in my ear as we walked past all the guests.

"I had to make an entrance somehow" i whispered back.

We finished walking and I looked around the room. It was a rather large party. Most of the smaller children were congregated around the cake.


End file.
